


Kérsz Egy Kis Gumicukrot?

by Kcsr



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Vaginal Sex, underrated
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok!Nagyon kevés 4.Doctorról szóló fanfictiont láttam és úgy gondolom nem kéne ennyire elhanyagolni az eredeti sorozatbeli Doctorokat ezért gondoltam írok egyet az egyik kedvencemről sok szórakozást kívánok hozzá mindenkinek! ❤️
Relationships: Fourth Doctor & Reader, Fourth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Kérsz Egy Kis Gumicukrot?

A hosszú sál a földet súrolta miközben a száraz levelek eltűntek az útjából. Enyhe szellő, ismerős hang. Hörgő és erőteljes mégis távoli. Felkaptad fejed és fehér kosztümöd ellenére a hang irányába szaladtál. Nem kevesebb mint négyszáz méterre volt a fülke amit kerestél. Amíg az ajtó kinyílott te csalafintán elrejtőztél a fülke mögött várva azt a személyt akinek az életedet köszönheted. Azonban nem az lépett ki rajta mint aki legutóbb. Amikor először találkoztál a DOCTOR-ral vékony testalkata hosszú kabátja és csíkos öltönye volt. Ugyan kislány voltál és már megfakultak emlékeid de azt megjegyezted hogy a férfi tudta a neved és megmentett téged. Pár napra rá azzal a hörgő hangal el is tűnt.  
"Azt mondta visszajön" - gondoltad szomorkásan hiszen a TARDIS-ból kilépő ember teljesen különbözött a DOCTOR-tól.  
Göndör hajjal kissé bolondos ruházattal és hosszú csíkos sállal rendelkező férfi volt. Nem tudtad meglepni hiszen egyből megpillantotta rejtekhelyed és ezzel együtt téged is. Azonnal elmosolyodott, szemei kitágultak hatalmas fogsora megvillant. Nem tudtad miért de pozitív érzések uralkodtak benned és szerényen de vissza mosolyogtál. Közeledett feléd lazán megállt majd egyszerűen megszólított.  
\- Hello! Megijedtél?  
Nem feleltél mivel egy kicsit még meg voltál szeppenve.  
\- Én vagyok a DOCTOR. Téged hogy hívnak? - Y/N...  
\- Örülök h...  
-Nem te nem vagy! - szítottad félbe a férfit-... Mert én kiskoromban ismertem meg a DOCTOR-t és tudom hogy nem te vagy az!- vágtad rá kicsit zavarodottan.  
\- Hogyan néztem... vagyis hogy nézett ki akivel találkoztál?  
\- Magas és vékony volt hosszú barna kabátja volt és csíkos öltönyt hordott. - válaszoltál őszintén.  
A DOCTOR zavartnak látszott hiszen nem emlékezett arra hogy valaha ilyen lett volna ezért próbálta logikusan elmagyarázni a helyzetet.  
\- Nézze... hölgyem ha már találkozott velem bizonyára már tudja hogy honnan származom.  
\- A..az űrből..-dadogtál  
\- Dióhéjban.... Szóval most figyeljen arra amit mondok. Az én népem az időlordok hogyha halál közeli állapotba kerülnek regenerálódnak vagyis... hát.... átalakulnak. Talán a jövőbeli énemmel találkozott.   
\- I..időlordok? - kérdezted meglepődve miközben erőteljesen kihangsúlyoztad kérdésedben a többesszám jelét.  
\- Nálam viszonylag sűrűn előfordul.... időlordok Igen a bolygóm. - felelt a férfi neked.  
\- Legutóbb azt mondtad hogy csak te maradtál....  
-Bocsánat?- értetlenkedett a göndör.  
\- A.. Az utolsó idő Lord.. - a göndör férfi arca eltorzult és sokkosnak látszott.  
\- Értem... Nos... - a doktor újra elmosolyodott de már szomorkásabban de mintha fel akarna vidítani téged, majd egy papírzacskót feléd tartva kérdezte tőled.  
\- Kérsz egy kis gumicukot?


End file.
